Love and Cookies
by FrozenAxis
Summary: Klaus is the perfect Prefect, but when it comes to Sienna, he loses himself completely. She makes his blood boil and he can't seem to understand why. For her part, Sienna loves making Klaus uncomfortable, but when he turns the table, she can't help but fall for the mean, strict Prefect. Rated for later Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Love and Cookies

Chapter 1

Klaus stood at the top of the stairs as students hurried past him and on to their classes. The first bell rang right on time, signaling the students had five minutes before class started. Watching the courtyard empty, Klaus noticed a small group had yet to make a move. He groaned inwardly as he realized who was in the center of the six students.

She was smiling happily as she ran her fingers over the guitar in her hands. Her brown hair parted on the right side of her head and was shaved there. The rest of it swept down over her left shoulder. She had a diamond stud piercing in her nose and a tattoo of music notes starting behind her ear to trail down to her neck. The bow of her uniform was untied and looped around her neck like a scarf. She had a few of the top buttons undone to show far too much skin and she had two metal chains hanging from her right hip. Instead of appropriate footwear, she had on a pair of thigh high heeled boots. No doubt she was trying to make up for her five foot two height.

Before he realized what he was doing, Klaus began to storm his way over to the group. His gaze locked with emerald green eyes ringed in dark eyeliner as he approached.

"Here comes the Prefect, the Prefect, the Prefect," she said in a sing-song voice as her delicate fingers ran over the strings of her guitar.

"Didn't you lot hear the bell?" Klaus crossed his arms over his chest and the other students apologized and ran off towards the building. "Well, Pagano?" he said to the last girl.

Sienna frowned up at Klaus as he tried to intimidate her before rolling her eyes. "You are such a kill-joy, Goldstein." Sienna crouched down to put her guitar back into its case gently.

"You should really wear your uniform the right way," Klaus said as she stood again.

She looked at him but his amethyst eyes were averted and his face was red. "Are you... blushing?" Sienna realized the tops of her breasts and hot pink lacy bra had been on full display when she knelt down.

"Just button your shirt and get to class," Klaus said a little angrily before storming off.

Sienna couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face as she followed Klaus into the building. She managed to catch up to his long strides, she was shorter than him by about a foot, and step in front of him to stop him. She peered up at his face and swore it was still red. "Okay," she said.

Confused, Klaus asked, "Okay?"

"I'll keep it buttoned, but only if you button it yourself," she stepped closer.

Klaus stepped back, "Stop fooling around."

"I'm not fooling around. If you button it, I'll keep it that way. Cross my heart," she drew her finger across her bare chest in an 'X' shape. As expected, Klaus' gaze followed the movement.

Swallowing hard, Klaus fought the urge to turn and run away. She was doing this only to get under his skin as she always did. He didn't understand why, but it always worked. Klaus always ended up flustered and agitated after his frequent run-ins with Sienna. Gritting his teeth and trying not to look as much as possible, Klaus reached out and grasped her collar in his hands. She was smirking up at him as he shakily buttoned her shirt, covering up her creamy skin. Klaus stupidly fumbled on the last one before he finally got it in. What was wrong with him?

Sienna grabbed his wrists before he could pull away and came up on her tiptoes. Klaus sucked in a breath as her face came uncomfortable close to his own, their lips inches apart. "Thanks, Klaus," she whispered his name seductively before pulling away and striding down the hall.

Frustrated with her teasing, Klaus stormed off in the opposite direction. She had been tormenting him since before they arrived at the Academy years ago. Their family homes were very close and their fathers were good friends. Her father, Giancarlo Pagano, had been something of a mentor for Klaus. He was the head of the Elite Magic Knights and had personally trained Klaus as a favor to Walter Goldstein. Klaus had been at the Pagano house before his own induction into the Knighthood often. Sienna had ruthlessly teased him over the years and things only got worse while they were at school. He didn't understand why she bothered him so much and he was torn between hating it, and loving the attention she gave him.

* * *

Later, during the lunch period, Sienna grabbed herself some food from the cafeteria and moved outside to one of the courtyards. She found her usual bench already occupied with two of her friends and joined them. She plopped herself on top of the table and pulled out her guitar. Taking a bite of her sandwich, she played a few notes and jotted something down in her notebook.

"How's it coming along so far?" Ally asked. Sienna's roommate and best friend was the polar opposite to herself. She wore her blond hair neatly in a bun and her uniform was clean and pressed. She was a total sweetie with a heart of gold.

"I'm basically done. Just feel like something's off," Sienna sighed.

"C'mon, Sin," James used her nickname. He was Ally's boyfriend of a year now and the two were so cute together it was almost gross. "You're an amazing artist, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Let's hear it, then," Ally said. "Play it for us."

"You really wanna hear it?" Sin asked.

"Absolutely," James said around the food in his mouth.

Shrugging, Sienna ran her fingers over the strings and started the song. She hadn't written any words for it yet, so she just played through it. At the end, her two best friends and several other students clapped cheerily. Sienna smiled wide, jumped on top of the table, and took an exaggerated bow.

"Get off the table, people eat on that," Klaus commanded from a few feet away.

Sienna groaned and rolled her eyes at him, "Every time I'm trying to enjoy my life, Captain Tight-Ass over here ruins my fun." She placed one hand on her hip and jabbed the thumb of her other in Klaus' direction.

Klaus moved over to the table and crossed his arms, "Now, Pagano."

Groaning again, while her friends snickered quietly, Sienna moved to get down. Unfortunately, her stupid heel decided to get stuck in the wood table and she found herself falling. She felt a shock of pain shoot through her ankle as it twisted awkwardly. Klaus moved instinctively and caught her before she could hit the ground, but had a feeling she might be hurt. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Honestly?" she attempted to put weight on her now free foot and winced, "Ow! No, I think I twisted my ankle."

Klaus pushed her onto the bench and crouched down in front of her. Sienna was surprised when his fingers brushed against her thigh, trailing heat as they went, and she jumped. Klaus rolled his eyes at her reaction and grabbed the zipper of her boot, pulling it down. He stubbornly ignored the fact that this could be mistaken as an intimate moment between lovers as he removed the boot from her foot gently, not wanting to cause her more pain. Already her ankle was swollen and red.

"Be honest, will I lose the foot, Doctor?" Sienna asked jokingly.

Klaus glared up at her, "You need to see a medic. I'll take you."

"Ugh, Klaus, I think I can get there on my own." She attempted to stand at the same time Klaus did, but could not put any weight on that ankle. "Ow, ow, ow!" She hissed as she grabbed onto Klaus' strong arms instinctively.

"Don't be stupid. You can't walk there," before Sienna could reply, Klaus was lifting her into his arms. He placed one hand behind her back and the other under her knees and began walking off.

"Wait, my lunch!" Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll get you something after you're in the infirmary," Klaus said in his scolding voice.

"I'll bring your stuff back to the dorm!" Ally called out with a big smile on her face.

Sienna couldn't help the blush that crawled up her face as Klaus carried her through the school and past many of their classmates. She saw the looks of surprise and heard them murmuring. "M-maybe you should put me down," Sienna finally said.

"You can't walk, putting you down would get us nowhere," he said matter-of-factly.

"I could hop there. Besides, I'm probably really heavy."

"You're about two feet tall, you weigh nothing," Klaus stared straight ahead as if he was concentrating on something.

"I am _not_ two feet tall, idiot," she hit him on the chest and realized how solid he felt. Carrying her must have been nothing at all to him. She wondered if he worked out a lot as she rubbed her hand over his chest.

"St-stop that," Klaus said as terrifying as a kitten.

She looked up to see a blush forming on Klaus' cheeks. Smiling she said in a seductive whisper, "I never realized how muscular you are, Klaus."

"Well now you know. So cut it out," he said this with more authority and Sienna stopped her caressing, even though she didn't want to. Instead, she just laid her head against him and listened to his rapid heartbeat.

The rest of the walk to the infirmary was in silence.

* * *

Turned out, she had sprained the ankle. The nurse was nice enough to let her rest in one of the rooms with an ice pack and ace bandage wrapped around her foot. Klaus stood guard by the door with his arms crossed and face turned away.

Finally breaking the silence, Sienna said, "Thank you, Klaus. For bringing me here."

"What are you thinking? Wearing shoes like that?" Klaus turned his angry amethyst gaze on her.

She shot a glare at him, "It's my right to choose what kind of shoes I want to wear and none of your damn business."

"You could have been seriously hurt," Klaus stormed over to her side.

If she could have, she would have jumped up on the bed to stare him straight in the eye, "Well I wasn't, so you can back off." She couldn't get this guy. One minute he was carrying her to the nurse and caring for her and the next he was yelling at her. What was his deal?

"And what will you do if I'm not there the next time it happens?" Klaus demanded.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe some handsome gentleman who doesn't yell at me will save me and take me away so I don't have to listen to **you**."

Klaus frowned and Sienna felt like she'd gone too far. Before she could apologize, Klaus turned away. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back in half an hour." The door slammed shut as he left the room.

Chapter 1 End

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Chapter 2

Klaus had said he was going to come back in half an hour. That was 45 minutes ago and Sienna was hungry. "Liar," she grumbled after another minute passed by. "Ugh!" She flopped her head back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't even have her guitar to pass the time with.

Someone knocked while Sienna stared at the ceiling groaning. The door creaked open and Klaus walked in with a plate of food and his usual frown. Sienna, on the other hand, lit up like a light on a Christmas tree at the sight of steaming pasta and meatballs.

"I am starving! And you're late!" Sienna reached for the plate as Klaus came closer, but he kept it out of reach.

"Say please," Klaus told her.

Shocked that he was teasing her, Sienna stammered out, "P-please." Klaus smiled as he handed her the plate and a fork. She took a bite and sighed in bliss. "Fantastic. Thank you, Klaus."

"How's the foot?" Klaus sat at the end of the bed and slowly unwrapped her ankle. Her calf burned where his hand held her and Sienna forgot she'd been mad at him. "Hm. Looks like the swelling is down. See if you can stand on it."

"Eating here," she said around a forkful of ziti. Klaus rolled his eyes and waited for her to finish. When Sienna was full, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. Klaus stood and held on to her arm for support as she slowly put weight on her ankle. The floor was cold against her bare feet. "A little tender, but I think I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Klaus was hesitant to let her go, but he released her arm from his grip and stepped away. "If you're feeling better, then you should get back to class."

Sienna pouted at him, "Well, I can't do that without shoes, can I? Maybe my ankle still hurts and I'm just putting on a brave face. I think I should just relax for the rest of the day, don't you?" She gave him the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"No," Klaus crossed his arms and frowned down at her.

"How can I be a productive student when my mind is completely focused on the pain in my ankle? Hm?" She allowed her lip to quiver a bit.

Klaus shook his head, "I'll send a note to your professors. But I am walking you back to the dorms and you will stay there and rest."

Sienna straightened her back and saluted him, "Aye-aye, Captain." Sienna placed her plate into the trash and limped over to the door.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked before she opened it.

"You just told me to go to my dorm," Sienna frowned.

"You have one shoe. You look like a one legged gazelle trying to walk with that huge heel on one foot," Klaus smirked at Sienna's fake offended face. Walking up to her, Klaus bent down to the ground facing away from her. "Get on."

"Klaus, you don't have to give me a piggy back ride," she chuckled.

"On, or I'll change my mind and make you walk all the way there," he said angrily.

"Alright, alright," she boldly pushed up against him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Klaus placed his hands on the backs of her knees and lifted her while he stood. The touch of his hands on such a sensitive spot sent a shiver up Sienna's spine. "Um.. are you sure..?"

"Be quiet and hold on," Klaus said in his usual disapproving tone. The feel of her body pressed up against his was causing his blood to roar in his ears. Every time she sucked in a breath, the sensation worsened. Klaus felt hot but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

Sienna buried her face against his shoulder, enjoying the scent of Klaus, and mumbled, "Thank you." He didn't reply as he moved through the halls and out of the building. They didn't pass any students, as classes were in session, so the walk was quiet. When they reached the girl's dorm, Klaus put Sienna down.

"Go rest. I expect you in class tomorrow," Klaus said looking off to the side.

She frowned, "Way to ruin a moment." She was significantly flustered and may have done something utterly stupid if he hadn't been such a jerk.

"What?" he asked completely oblivious.

"Never mind. See ya later, Emperor Prefect!" she waved at him over her shoulder after turning towards the door. Entering the dorm she went up to her room to find all her stuff waiting on her bed. She'd planned on playing with her music, but decided to go down to the kitchen instead. Even though he was a complete ass sometimes, Sienna wanted to thank Klaus properly.

* * *

The next morning Klaus walked into his office and stopped at the sight of long, bare legs hanging over the arm of the sofa that faced away from the door. "I see you wore better shoes today." She wore black flats instead of the heels she always preferred.

Sienna lifted herself up and peered at him over the couch, "How did you know it was me?" With a wicked smile, she added, "Do you have some freaky leg fetish?"

Klaus ignored the jibe as he moved into the room and to his desk where he noticed a small white box with a pink bow on it. "What's this?" he asked the woman who'd haunted his dreams last night.

"I wanted to thank you properly for yesterday. Don't get weird about it, though," she answered after sitting up.

Klaus took the box and opened it. He pulled out a white cookie and examined it.

"It's an anise cookie. They're really good. I used a recipe handed down in my family. It's an Italian thing," she explained with a shrug.

"You bake?" he asked as he popped the treat into his mouth. "It's alright."

Sienna deflated a little before she realized he was reaching for a second cookie. She smiled wide as he ate that one, too. She reached over and grabbed one for herself, "My family makes these every holiday. It's sort of a tradition for us all to bake them together."

"Sounds like a nice tradition," Klaus said as he took the box out of Sienna's reach.

"Hey! I want another one!" she laughed.

"You made them for me, didn't you? Seems a bit rude for you to take some back," Klaus almost smiled as he teased her. "Besides, I don't want to share."

Sienna laughed out loud, relieved that he liked them that much. "Oh, Klaus, you have some crumbs," she motioned to her own face on the spot they were. Klaus wiped his hand across his face but completely missed them. Still laughing, Sienna moved to him, "Let me." She reached out and placed her hand on his face, using her thumb to wipe off the crumbs he missed. "There," she was about to take her hand away, when Klaus gently wrapped his own around it.

She looked into his eyes as he said her name, "Sienna.."

The sudden ringing of the bell made Sienna jump and tear her hand away. "I better get to class. Don't want that mean Prefect to yell at me, after all." Sienna smiled, grabbed her bag and guitar, and waved before leaving the office.

Klaus watched her go, even more confused about his feelings than before.

Chapter 2 End.

 **Thank you! I welcome constructive criticism and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Chapter 3.

Classes had ended for the day and Sienna was laying in the grass in the front courtyard with her guitar on her stomach. Her eyes were closed as she played her song over and over, still missing something. A shadow moved into her vision and didn't leave. "You're in my light," she said moodily.

"Aren't we snippy," Ally replied sitting down next to her friend. "Is it because you didn't get to see the Emperor all day?"

Jumping into a sitting position, Sienna covered her friend's mouth, "Shut up! It isn't like that!"

Ally raised an eyebrow, "The only people you make those cookies for are your closest friends and family. The one time it wasn't was when you had a crush on that boy when we were like thirteen. Then out of the blue you make them for Klaus. You two would make a cute couple."

Sienna groaned and flopped back on the grass, staring up at the clouds. "I don't think he sees me like that, anyway. We're always fighting and yelling at each other. What a crappy relationship that would be."

Ally shrugged, "Know how little kids show their crushes they like them? They're mean. They pick on each other. Sounds like a couple adults I know."

Sienna reached out and jokingly hit Ally.

She laughed before saying, "Oh, my. I think I see James over there, see you tonight! Don't be late!" Ally ran off and Sienna followed her with her gaze. James was definitely not there.

"What are you doing lying in the grass with your uniform on?" Klaus asked as he approached.

"Klaus!" Sienna shot up, "You just scared me half to death!" She placed her hand over her heart.

"You're going to get your uniform dirty," he reached down to her and Sienna placed her hand in his. Klaus pulled her off the ground effortlessly.

She gave him a wicked grin before saying, "Well, you could always take it off of me. So it doesn't get dirty."

Klaus averted his gaze as a blush crept up his cheeks. "You shouldn't say those things when you don't mean them."

 _But I kind of do mean it,_ she thought while removing her hand from his. Then she had a crazy, stupid idea that might make half her classmates hate her, "What are you doing tonight?"

Eyes wide, Klaus looked at her, "What?"

"I'm doing something tonight, and if you promise to behave, and not be mean to anybody, I'd like you to come."

"Are you going to be breaking school rules?" Klaus frowned.

Rolling her eyes, Sienna said, "Not all of them." To his look she added, "Only curfew, really. Okay and leaving school grounds, but it's not like we have class tomorrow. It's the weekend. We aren't wrong to want to enjoy our weekends." Klaus was frowning at her and she began to worry. "Come on, Klaus. I'll bake you more cookies if you come." Klaus took a long time to reply and Sienna began to bite her lip.

It was that action that broke him. He wanted to be the one biting that full lower lip. "Alright," he gave in as he wondered when his thoughts had started heading in _that_ direction where it came to Sienna.

Smiling triumphantly, Sienna said, "Wear something a little more casual, okay? I'll meet you at the fountain in the garden by the girl's dorm. Do you even know how to be sneaky?" She laughed at the incredulous look he gave her. "Be there at 10:30." Before she realized what she was doing, she was standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Not giving herself a moment to let it sink in, Sienna turned on her heel, gathered her things, and all but ran off. She left Klaus temporarily stunned.

* * *

At 10:25 Klaus was wondering how he was tricked into agreeing to this. He had cast quieting spells on himself before he made his way to the fountain. There he saw Sienna leaning on it, and he felt the air rush out of his lungs like he'd been punched. She was wearing a dark crop top that bore all of her slim midsection. He could see her blue butterfly belly button ring shine in the moonlight. Her shorts were slung low on her hips and were barely long enough to cover her butt. She wore sleek ankle height heeled boots. Klaus realized as he got closer that she had another tattoo on the curve of her hip. It was a trail of bird silhouettes leading low under the line of her shorts. Her full lips were bright red and she wore her hair in her usual style. Klaus swallowed hard as Sienna turned to face him.

Smiling she whispered, "That's what you call casual?" Klaus looked like he was dressed for some fancy dinner party in his button-up shirt and slacks. At his look she said, "Sorry, sorry. Come here." She reached out her hand and Klaus took it. "Don't let go." Sienna took out her wand and mumbled a teleport spell. Klaus had teleported before, so the momentary feeling of floating didn't faze him at all.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked as they appeared on a street surrounded by buildings.

"Gedonlune City. Come on," Sienna tugged his hand as she led him down the street and towards a building that had loud music coming from it.

"You brought me to a club?"

Sienna rolled her eyes, "If you don't want to stay, you can always teleport yourself back to school. Just come in for a little, okay?"

She bit her lip at him and he nodded. A short while couldn't hurt.

There was a big man standing at the door but he smiled when he saw them coming, "Cutting it close, aren't we, Vanna?"

Sienna smiled, "I'm not late, yet, Karl. I'll just bring my friend to my usual spot and head backstage."

The man nodded and gave Klaus a thumbs up as he passed. "Vanna? Backstage?" Klaus asked over the music.

"It's a stage name, okay? I play here sometimes." Sienna led him to a table where a few of their classmates were at. At least two of them spit out their drinks at the sight of Klaus. "He promised to be nice, so all of you have to as well," she pointed at them all. "Get yourself a drink and relax, I'm only doing one song tonight so I'll be back soon." Sienna disappeared through the crowd.

Ally moved over to Klaus, "So, what are your intentions with my best friend?"

* * *

Sienna made her way to the back where the stage manager scolded her for being almost late and grabbed her guitar, which Ally had brought for her. The music was cut and the stage was lit up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now the time you've been waiting for. We would like to present to you our very popular, very sexy, Vanna!" The manager announced over the speakers.

Sienna walked through the curtains to cheers from the audience, she sat down on the lone stool and adjusted the mic. She played a few notes before speaking, "Sadly, I'm only playing this one song tonight." The crowd made a sound of disappointment. "I know, I know. But I promise it's a good one." She began to play in earnest and when she opened her mouth to sing, Klaus thought his heart might break from the beauty of her voice.

"She's amazing," he said out loud.

Ally turned to him, "You've never heard her sing?"

Klaus shook his head, "Not like this. Is she…?"

"A spellsinger? Yeah," Ally confirmed. "But she told me once, that she liked performing just music. She didn't want to impress people with her magic, but with her voice."

At that moment, Klaus was very impressed. She was beautiful up there with her voice that could make angels cry. Klaus couldn't take his eyes away through the whole thing.

After she was done and promised the crowd a longer performance next time, Sienna made her way back to their group. Her friends cheered for her and told her the song was amazing. Turning to Klaus, she smiled wide, "What did you think?"

"You're amazing," he told her honestly.

Her face lit up at the compliment. Just then, the DJ turned on a really good song, "I love this one! Klaus, come dance with me!"

He was shaking his head, "I'm not much of a dancer. You're better off without me."

Sienna frowned, knowing the statement for a lie, but one of the guys at the table said, "Your loss, man. C'mon, Sin, I'll dance with you." Smiling, Sienna put her hand in the boy's and allowed him to lead her through the crowd.

Klaus did not like that at all. Soon the others at the table moved onto the dance floor until it was just Klaus, Ally, and James.

"You know, Sin is really popular here," Ally said. "She gets asked to dance by lots of guys. Of all ages, too. And she dances with most of them, too. Hardly tells anyone 'no.'"

Klaus was pushing out of his chair and headed into the crowd before Ally finished.

James looked at her confused, "Sienna doesn't dance with people she doesn't know."

"Yep. The Emperor needed a little push, though."

Klaus was searching the crowd for Sienna furiously. How far in had they gone? He found her closer to the stage dancing with some guy from their school, a grade or two below them. Klaus stormed over when he saw the man place his hands on her hips and pull her much too close to him. Klaus moved up behind her, she was facing the guy, and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her out of the other man's grasp and right up against himself. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and glared at the guy.

"Hey, we were dancing here!" the guy yelled at him at the same time Sienna gasped his name, "Klaus!"

"Don't ever touch her again," Klaus said coldly. His heart was pounding and his blood boiled at the sight of her in someone else's arms. Something in his expression must have made the guy nervous.

"Hey, I didn't know she was with anybody, okay?" He put his hands up and walked away.

"Klaus, what..." before Sienna could finish, Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. He found a door and pushed through it. It led them into the alley between the buildings. Sienna ripped her hand from his, "Klaus what is going on?"

"Don't ever let another man hold you like that," Klaus turned on her. There was something in his eyes as he looked at her, that made her step back against the wall. Klaus placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head, "I don't think I could take seeing that again."

"Klaus?" she asked, prompting him to continue.

"Do you even know how crazy you make me? God! Half the time I'm fighting the urge not to blow up on you and the other half I'm..." Klaus stopped and looked at Sienna's face, a little surprised at himself.

"What? You're what?" Sienna almost whispered.

"Thinking about kissing you." Sienna's eyes widened and Klaus gave her no time to reply. He leaned in and gently moved his lips to cover her own.

 **Thanks, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Chapter 4.

Klaus moved his one hand to the back of Sienna's neck while he kept the other on the cold brick wall behind her. Sienna made a little noise against his lips as she reached up and placed both hands on his chest. His body burned where her hands touched and he clenched his own against the wall. Sienna clenched her fists in his shirt and tugged him closer. Without hesitating, he closed the gap between their bodies and licked at her lips. Sienna gasped and Klaus pushed his tongue gently into her mouth. Sienna moaned as their tongues collided in a play for dominance

Some moments later, and all too soon, Klaus pulled his head away and broke the kiss. Panting, they stared at each other.

"Klaus..." Sienna started but Klaus silenced her with another kiss. This time, she tangled her hands in his hair and he cupped her face with his. It was just as urgent a kiss as the last one, as if Klaus had starved and this was his first taste in years.

When he was satisfied with the kiss, he separated their lips and leaned his forehead against Sienna's. Their breath mingled as he fought to gain control of himself. He snapped his eyes open at the sound of Sienna's giggle. "What..?"

"I'm sorry," she began to laugh in earnest as Klaus lifted his face away from hers. "It's just.. even in a moment like this.. you're trying to be perfect Prefect Klaus."

Klaus clenched his jaw at her laughing tone. She was teasing him. He was trying to show her his feelings, and she was teasing him. A little aggravated, Klaus began to pull away.

She stopped laughing and frowned as she locked her hands together behind his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just..." a blush crept up her cheeks, "I'm just nervous."

Klaus smiled and gave out a relieved sigh. He bent down to her again and spoke against her lips, "Me too." Then he was kissing her gently. It was sweet how softly his lips slid against her own and she couldn't help the content sigh from escaping as he ended it. Klaus stood to his full height and placed his hands on Sienna's hips, "From now on, I'm the only man who gets to touch you like this."

Sienna smiled, "If this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, my answer is yes." She went up on her toes and kissed him. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him as they kissed, neither wanting to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Sienna woke early, like she always did. It was a habit from having nine younger siblings, one of them always climbed into her bed at ungodly hours in the mornings when she was home. She showered and dressed in a dark green top that hugged her figure tightly and tied behind her neck. She wore a jean mini skirt and the short boots from last night. Tying her wet hair into a braid, she grabbed her guitar and notebook and left the dorm without waking Ally. Sienna made her way to the Prefect's office where she found the door locked. Easily opening it with a spell, she made herself comfortable on the couch and played her song while she waited for Klaus. She knew he would come eventually. He was nothing if not predictable in his duties as Prefect.

Sienna stumbled over the chords while she lost her thoughts to Klaus and stopped suddenly. "That's it!" She quickly jotted down some notes in her book and started the song over but with the mistake she'd made. Smiling in excitement, she couldn't help but giggle as the song finally came together.

"Isn't it too early for breaking and entering?" Klaus asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Klaus! I figured out what was wrong with the song!" She set aside the guitar and jumped off the couch. Bounding up to him, Sienna threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. "It was the wrong note!" She laughed happily.

Klaus smiled at her joy. He liked this Sienna best. When she was giddy, he couldn't help but feel a little the same himself. He bent his head and captured her lips with his own.

After the kiss ended, Sienna scrambled out of his grasp and picked up her guitar, "Listen to this! So this is what it was before." Sienna played the part she hated before as Klaus moved to sit at his desk. "And this is it now." She played the fixed version. "See?!"

Klaus frowned from his seat, "I didn't hear any difference."

Sienna groaned, "Ugh. You couldn't just lie and say, 'Wow, Sin! That was so much better!' Could you?"

Klaus just looked at her, "Come here." Sienna smiled and moved around his desk after placing her guitar down. Klaus grabbed her and pulled her into his lap where he kissed her until she was breathless. "I love hearing you play. You're amazing."

Sienna blushed at his honest expression and words. She played with the hair at the back of his neck absentmindedly. "I figured it out because I was thinking about you."

"Will you tell me why you don't spellsing?"

Sienna frowned, "Ally told you, didn't she?" Klaus didn't answer her question, so she sighed. "Spellsingers are incredibly rare, as you know. When I showed my parents I was about seven. They were so proud. I know they never meant it to happen, but I felt like a freak. People from the Ministry came to see me sing, but not because of me. Because I could do something most others couldn't. I was a side show to them.

"I was seventeen when I realized I hated spellsinging. Said I wasn't doing it anymore. My boyfriend at the time, dumped me. Told me the only reason he even dated me in the first place was because of my gift. Said his parents made him. I was just an exotic prize for him and the other rich, stuck-up boys to win."

The sound of her past hurt was evident in her voice and Klaus wanted desperately to wipe it all away, make it better. He remembered how depressed Sienna had seemed at that time, but had been too stubborn to do anything about it. "Sienna..."

"But, I got over it and moved on," she shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "I decided to perform my music because I loved playing. I broke a deal with my parents, too. Said I'd go to this Academy if they stopped asking me to spellsing. So that's that."

Klaus moved one hand to cup her face, "I wish I could have heard you spellsing. I'm sure you're amazing." Sienna blushed as Klaus moved to kiss her again.

A knock at the door made Sienna scramble out of Klaus' lap right before it opened.

"Oh. Am I interrupting?" Elias Goldstein entered with a surprised expression.

"No," Klaus stood from his chair and moved around the desk. "I forgot you were coming today. Sorry, Elias. Sienna, you remember my brother?"

"Yeah, how are you, Elias?" Sienna smiled.

"Fine. Should I come back later?" He asked.

Klaus shook his head, "It's fine, Elias. Sienna, I'm sorry but I promised Elias some training."

"Training? On the weekend? You Goldsteins are far too serious," she smiled and shook her head.

"And you Paganos aren't serious enough," Klaus looked down at her smiling face.

She beamed at him before saying, "I should get going anyway. I'm having breakfast with my siblings." She gathered her things before giving Klaus a quick kiss and smiling at Elias. "Good luck," she told him before reaching for the door.

"Sienna," Klaus stopped her and she turned to face him. "I'm still waiting for those promised cookies." She smiled brightly at him and headed out the door.

Elias looked at his brother with curious eyes, "Are you dating Sienna Pagano?"

"I would worry more about yourself getting through this training, than me, right now, Elias."

Elias swallowed and nodded.

Sienna made her way to the cafeteria and located her six eldest siblings sitting near the back. The twins Vinicio and Antony saw her first. Vinny waved her down as Tony smiled. They were the next oldest at 23. Both boys had near black hair but Vinny's rested on his shoulders while Tony's was cut short closer to his head. They were identical twins so their hair was the only difference between the two. They had the whole 'big brother' thing down pat, even when it came to Sienna who was older.

Briella was 21 and she was whispering excitedly to 20-year-old Katarina. Bri had short, thick brown hair only reaching her chin. She was such an energetic person, that her hair was almost constantly bouncing around her face. Today, a purple clip held the bangs on her left side back. Kat, on the other hand, was always calm and collected. She was quiet, which always made her seem shy. Kat had extremely dark brown hair and in certain light it looked as though she had auburn tints. She wore her hair in a french braid that hung past her shoulders almost every day and was the only one of the siblings with hazel eyes. Katarina stroked her familiar, a cute pygmy owl, who sat on her shoulder.

Lucio and Lucia were the other set of twins in her family at 18. Luke kept his chocolate hair short with his bangs spiked up a little. He always had a dark tan because he loved being outside but had terrible vision, like his twin. Both of them wore glasses all the time. Today, Luce wore her brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Luke was very protective of his twin because she often drew unwanted attention with her 'sexy librarian' look.

"Hey, guys," Sienna smiled as she sat down and stole a bite from Vinny's bagel.

"Sin!" Bri jumped up slamming her hands on the table. "I heard the most wonderful thing this morning!"

Sienna raised her eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Bri nodded excitedly. That was Briella, excitement. Vinny and Tony snickered as she continued, "Yeah. It's real juicy gossip, too"

"Don't tease, Bri," Kat said while the youngest two looked at each other smiling.

"Alright, you six, what is going on?" Sienna asked suspiciously.

"IheardthismorningthatyouandPrefectKlauswerekissing!" Bri yelled in rapid-fire speech.

"Wait. What?" Sienna honestly hadn't understood her little sister. Vinny and Tony continued their laughter so Sienna took Tony's toast.

Bri giggled annoyingly and slowed her pace, "Did you really take Klaus to the club last night?"

Sienna knew word would get out. After all, a lot of the students went to that place on the weekends. "I did," she admitted.

Vinny rolled his eyes, "Geez, Bri, you take too long. Look, Tony was taking some girl out to the alley to make out with, but instead he found you."

Sienna's eyes went wide as Tony picked up the story, "With your tongue down the Prefect's throat. You two were looking pretty hot and bothered when I freaking ran the other way." He fake gagged.

Sienna slapped her brothers on the backs of their heads.

"Is it true, is it true, is it true?" Bri asked.

Sienna hesitated, "Well..."

"It is!" the six of them yelled.

"Shh!" Sienna hushed them. "Yes, okay? God, you six are so annoying. We are dating, okay? Now shut up."

Bri was so excited that she was shaking the whole table with her bouncing, "This is just too good!"

"I'm sending a letter to dad, he's gonna flip," Vinny teased.

"Oh! Mom, too! She'll be super excited!" Lucia added.

"I hate you all," Sienna said in mock anger as she ate more of her siblings' breakfasts.

Chapter 4 end.

 **Thank you all! Remember to leave a review if you'd like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains lemons. Please only read if you are mature enough to handle.**

Chapter 5.

Several hours later, Klaus was extremely annoyed that he couldn't find Sienna. He'd thought she would have come back to his office at some point but when he found he couldn't focus on any of his work because he kept thinking about her, he decided to look for her. He wondered around the courtyard she frequented to no avail.

"Hey, Prefect!"

Klaus turned around to see a male student he recognized as one of Sienna's brothers walking over to him.

Vinny frowned at Klaus and crossed his arms. "Sin told me to tell you she was back at the girl's dorm. Said to meet her in the kitchen." Klaus nodded. "One more thing, Goldstein," Vinny paused as he glared at him. "Don't forget she has five brothers who will be extremely pissed if her heart gets broken." Vinny may have been younger, but he still wanted to protect Sienna from the hurt she'd gone through several years ago.

Klaus nodded, taking him for his word, "Understood." Klaus turned and headed for the girl's dorm. Students of either sex were allowed to be in the common areas of both dorms as long as it was before curfew and they did not go into any of the bedrooms, so Klaus had no issues going inside.

Klaus stood at the entrance of the kitchen and watched Sienna smack James' hand as he stole a cookie, "Those aren't for you, get!" Sienna's three sisters and Ally laughed as James rubbed his hand.

It was Katarina who noticed the Prefect, "Oh! Sin." She tugged on Sienna's skirt.

Sienna turned around and smiled brightly at Klaus, "You got the message."

Klaus nodded, "Are you baking my cookies?"

"Wow look at the time!" Ally exclaimed. "Come on you four, we have to get going for that thing!" She pushed James away from the cookies and tugged Briella along. Katarina and Lucia followed without complaint while the other two snickered.

Klaus moved up next to Sienna and stole one of the already done cookies. He popped it into his mouth and was surprised by the difference in taste to the last batch. "Did you do it wrong?" he asked.

Sienna frowned, "No. I didn't. By themselves, anise cookies aren't very sweet. It's the frosting that sweetens it. Here," she moved over to a bowl with fluffy white frosting. Sticking her finger into the bowl, she brought it to his lips. Realizing what she did last minute, she began to take her hand back, but Klaus wrapped his around her wrist. He closed his lips over the tip of her finger and she felt his tongue flick over it. Sienna sucked in a breath as his eyes met hers right before he released her. "W-well? Sweet, right?"

"Very," Klaus said before leaning down to kiss her. "Not as sweet as kissing you, though, _Giovanna_." He whispered the name against her lips and she gasped.

"How do you know that name?" she asked surprised.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm the Prefect. Of course I know your name, Giovanna Sienna Pagano."

Sienna groaned and turned to take the last batch of cookies out of the beeping oven. "I was named after my grandfather, Giovanni. It's a horrible name which is why I go by my middle, okay? Don't let anybody hear you say it!"

After she'd put the hot pan down, Klaus wrapped his arms around her midsection and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder, "Then it's a name only I get to call you, Giovanna."

She sucked in a breath as her cheeks reddened. She'd never heard her name said like that before. "How is it I get so flustered around you?" she mumbled.

Klaus did that sexy chuckle of his and she felt it against her body, "Maybe you're madly in love with me."

She was glad he was behind her because she knew her face would give her away. If he only knew how true his statement was. She'd come to the realization that she had always liked Klaus. From the time they were children all through their school days and Academy days. She'd slowly fallen in love with the mean Prefect she enjoyed teasing with her inappropriate comments and requests.

But she wasn't going to tell him that. At least, not yet.

Clearing her throat she moved out of Klaus' hold and handed him a knife, "If you want cookies, you can help frost them."

Klaus frowned at her as she turned her back to him again. He had noticed her go stiff at his comment and how she avoided it, but he would let it go for now. Instead, he put some frosting on the knife and picked up a cookie. He ate it as soon as he frosted it.

Sienna laughed, "If you eat them while you frost them, you wont have any for later."

He smiled at her, "I can't help it, the baker did an excellent job."

Smiling and blushing, Sienna said, "Will you.. meet me later tonight?"

"You're not going to take me to that club again, are you? Because If I see a guy touch you.."

Sienna was shaking her head, "No. I just want to show you something."

Klaus looked at her suspiciously, but agreed. He couldn't tell her no even if he'd wanted to.

Klaus found Sienna waiting for him where she told him to meet. She smiled at his approach, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a clearing with soft grass.

"I come here to think sometimes. It's where I've written some of my favorite songs," she said and motioned for him to sit down.

Klaus leaned back on his hands as he watched Sienna take a few steps away. She took out her wand and cast several silencing and camouflage spells. Curiously, he waited as she put her wand away and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth and sang. There were no words, just notes. As he watched mesmerized, the magic began to happen around him. First, orbs of glowing light began to appear all around them. A stream of water began to dance around Sienna in a swirl and it was quickly joined by a streak of flame. The two opposite elements danced all around Sienna as her voice directed them. The lights glowed and dimmed as if they were on timers. The two elements changed into humanoid shapes and began a dance that was awe-inspiring like some great ballet. Eventually, her song came to an end and the elements shot off above their heads exploding in a harmless fireworks display. The glowing lights did the same one by one. One orb remained to illuminate the dark night for them. Sienna moved to Klaus' side and sat down next to him in the grass.

Klaus placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a deep, feverish kiss. They were both panting when the kiss ended and Klaus looked her in her beautiful emerald eyes. "I love you," he said as he cupped her face in his hands. She gasped as he continued. "It took me years to figure out why I could never get you out of my head. Ever since we met, you've been the only one in my dreams. I love you, Giovanna Sienna."

"Klaus," she was scared. What if it happened again? What if her heart broke into so many pieces that nobody would be able to fix it? She looked at Klaus and saw vulnerability in his face. Realizing he was just as frightened as her, Sienna smiled, "I love you, too." Klaus would never hurt her, that she knew with all her being.

His relief at her reply was evident in his adorable smile. Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck as Klaus moved his around her waist and she kissed him. Klaus pulled Sienna closer until she straddled his lap. He moved his hands up and down her back in teasing strokes as he began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck. Sienna gasped as he nipped at her pulse point then licked it.

Heat pooled low in Sienna's abdomen as she played her fingers through Klaus' golden hair. He stopped his relentless assault on her neck to kiss her passionately, their tongues tangling. Sienna broke away to kiss along his jaw. She licked out at his ear and Klaus sucked in a breath as she moved further down. She undid the top few buttons of his shirt to continue her trail of kisses down to where his collar bone protruded. There she bit him and sucked hard on the sensitive skin. Klaus realized all too late what she had done. She smiled triumphantly at the bright red hickey at the base of his neck.

"You didn't," he said horrified.

Smiling devilishly, she replied, "Don't worry, when you button your collar no one will see."

He smirked at her, "You'll have to be punished for that." With little effort, Klaus flipped Sienna to lay on the ground and moved over her. He kissed her deeply before trailing little nips and licks down her neck. The halter tie of her top proved to be in his way so he placed his hands on the knot behind her neck, "Can I?"

Sienna's eyes were dark as she answered, "Yes," breathlessly.

Klaus pulled the fabric and the knot came undone. He made sure to only move it out of his way and to not completely expose her. He began to kiss her along her collar bone, to the ends of her shoulder, and back up her neck. He repeated the action on her other side as she let out little sighs and moans. Klaus pulled back and looked at his work. His blood boiled white hot at the sight of her sprawled beneath him. Her hair was spread out around her and her face was flushed. Her shirt was low, the tops of her breasts peeking out. The rise and fall of her chest as she sucked in air desperately, teased him. And she was covered in his love bites. Klaus moved to kiss her again and she moaned into it as he gripped her hip with one hand. Klaus moved that hand up against the skin of her side and stroked the soft area.

Sienna let out a small giggle, "That tickles."

"Should I stop?" Klaus asked, frozen with worry that he'd done something wrong.

Sienna bit her lower lip and shook her head, "No. I.." she went impossibly redder, "I want you, Klaus."

Klaus stopped breathing at her words and she slowly sat up, pushing Klaus as she went. Partially upright, Sienna pulled off her shirt. Klaus groaned at the sight of her. She was beautiful with her creamy skin and pink nipples. "Sienna..." Klaus could barely whisper her name.

"It's okay, Klaus," she assured him and she fell back to the grass as he bent his head to kiss the side of one delicate breast. Sienna gasped as he licked out at her nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Her body jerked into him and he instinctively ground his groin into hers. "Klaus," she moaned his name and something in him began to snap. He moved to kiss her mouth and Sienna continued her earlier work of unbuttoning his shirt. He tore the restrictive garment from his body and shuddered as Sienna's hands petted his chest and stomach.

Sienna enjoyed the feel of his toned body against her hands. She wanted to kiss her way down his gorgeous body and lick every hard plane of it. Klaus had other ideas as he kissed and licked at the breast he previously ignored. Sienna gasped at the sensations flooding her brain. She moved her hands down to Klaus' pants where she fumbled with his belt buckle. Finally getting it undone she moved to the button of his pants. Klaus groaned as her fingers brushed his erection through the fabric and he sucked in a deep breath for control. Escaping her burning touch, Klaus began to move lower and trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her skirt. Slowly, Klaus kissed along the line of it as his fingers undid the buttons and zipper. The skirt was removed and Klaus groaned yet again at the sight of the tiny lace fabric covering her most sensitive area.

"Kl-klaus," Sienna blushed madly as Klaus removed the fabric. Bending his head, Klaus licked the tiny bundle of nerves he knew would drive her crazy. "Klaus!" She called out his name as he continued the action. He slipped a finger inside of her wet heat and she moaned again. He took his time teasing her with his mouth until she was squirming under him. He pulled away to remove his pants and boxers then settled himself over her.

Barely holding on to his control, he asked, "You're sure?"

"Yes. God, yes, Klaus," she pressed her lips to his and he slowly pushed into her. Sienna gasped and moaned at the friction. Klaus buried his face into her shoulder as he waited for her to adjust to him. "Klaus," she whispered his name in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, Sienna," and he began to move. Sienna wrapped her legs around him and met him thrust for thrust. At some point, Klaus lost himself in the feel of her, the scent of her, the damn beauty of her beneath him, and just let his body move instinctively.

Sienna moaned his name as her body shattered. Her orgasm hit hard and she clenched her hands against Klaus' back. He could feel her heat spasm out of control as she called out his name and knew his own release was imminent. He called out her name as he came undone inside her.

For a few minutes he lay on top of her, careful not to put his full weight down, as they caught their breath. Sienna rubbed his back affectionately and kissed his shoulder. Klaus brought his head up and looked at her bright smile before kissing her sweetly. He rolled over and gathered her into his arms. Holding her tightly against himself, Klaus said, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

Chapter 5 end.

 **Thank you so much everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart** **or its characters.**

Chapter 6.

Sienna spent the remainder of the weekend by Klaus' side. She'd lounged on the big sofa in his office as he worked, and passed the time attempting to write words to her song. They soon found out that they could not be alone in a room together because neither accomplished much work that day.

Monday morning, Sienna made her way to Klaus' office before classes. He'd told her he would be there early to finish the work she'd distracted him from doing. Sienna laughed quietly at the memory of his angry face before she'd kissed it away. When she reached the office, Sienna knocked. Before she could touch the handle, the door was suddenly wrenched open and she was being pulled in by strong arms.

Klaus slammed the door shut and pushed Sienna against it, claiming her lips with his own. Last night she had spent the night in his dorm, he had a single since he was Prefect, and snuck out before the sun came up. Klaus had slept through her leaving, and he didn't like that she hadn't woken him to say good-bye.

"Don't leave my bed like that again," he told her with a glare.

She smiled wickedly at him and slid her hands down his chest, "You've turned into such a rebel, Klaus Goldstein. Staying out past curfew, letting a girl in your dorm, pulling her into rooms to make-out, having lots and lots of se…."

Klaus stopped her with another fierce kiss. "It's your fault," he said after. Someone knocked on the door and Klaus looked up.

"Ignore it," Sienna whispered pulling him back to her lips with his tie.

"Maybe they aren't there," Vinny said on the other side.

"Of course they are. Katarina and I saw her go in there!" Briella shouted.

"Sienna!" Tony shouted as he banged harder on the door right where Sienna was leaning. "Stop seducing the Prefect!"

Sienna pushed Klaus away and swung the door wide, "What is wrong with you?!" She slapped Tony on the forehead. Hard. Her other siblings winced at the loud snap.

Tony rubbed the red mark, "Ow! What the hell, Sin!"

Sienna grabbed the back of his ear and tugged, "You are too loud! Shut up."

Behind her, Klaus cleared his throat and all seven of them looked at him like they just noticed he was there. "Do you six need something?"

Vinny, Tony, Bri, Luke, and Luce all looked anywhere but at Sienna and Klaus.

It was Katarina, the only quiet one in the bunch, who spoke, "Sienna's neck. You bite a lot."

There was a long silence as Sienna's eyes went wide and a deep red blush crawled up her cheeks. Klaus made a point to look away as he fought the smirk that threatened his lips.

Suddenly, the other five burst out in hysterical laughter, Tony escaping Sienna's grip. They ran off giggling and cheering while Katarina stayed. "Sorry, Sin," she said with a sheepish smile, before walking down the hall.

Annoyed with her stupid siblings, Sienna turned to apologize to Klaus, knowing he would be just as mad. She was not prepared for the sight of him covering his mouth, cheeks slightly pink, and shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. She couldn't help but start to laugh herself. Who knew quite Katarina could have been so bold? Soon, they were laughing in earnest and Sienna heard a student gasp.

"Prefect Klaus is so handsome when he smiles!" A girl said.

"I've never seen him laugh," another sighed.

"So dreamy!" the group of girls was only getting annoying.

Sienna smiled wickedly and reached up to tangle her fingers in Klaus' hair. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. She smiled against his lips at the gasps their audience let out. The first school bell rang as Klaus held her against him.

A moment later, Klaus broke the kiss and looked over her shoulder, "Didn't you hear the bell? Get to class." Sienna held in her laugh as the fifteen or so students scrambled. Klaus returned his gaze to Sienna, "You, too, troublemaker."

Sienna exaggerated a gasp, "Me? A troublemaker?"

Klaus chuckled and kissed her quickly before letting her go. "I still have work I need to do. Besides, what kind of Prefect would I be if I allowed my girlfriend to skip class?"

"See you for lunch?"

"Yes."

Sienna smiled before getting her things and heading to her first class. As soon as she entered the room, several girls swarmed her. They bombarded her with questions regarding Klaus. Some she answered, some she ignored.

"I don't know what he sees in you," one of the girls, Karen, said a little snippy.

Sienna raised her eyebrow at the girl, "Oh?"

Karen snorted, "He's probably being forced into it by your families, after all. He couldn't actually like someone like you. He's too much a gentlemen and you're just an outcast. First born of the great Pagano family and you choose to look like that." Karen pointed at Sienna accusingly.

"...told him if he ate them all he wouldn't have them for later," Sienna was talking to the other girls while Karen went off on her rant.

"Ugh!" Karen glared at her, "I am talking here!"

Sienna looked over her shoulder at Karen, "Oh? Were you?"

Karen's face got red with anger and she stormed away to her desk.

"What a bitch," Ally said.

Sienna shrugged. Karen's words meant little to her. Sienna knew how she looked, how she acted, and still, Klaus loved her. It wasn't her family, or their money, it was her. No matter what Karen said, Sienna knew Klaus' feelings were pure.

* * *

That evening, Sienna lay tucked up against Klaus' warm body as he draped his arm over her protectively. He had his eyes shut but the gentle slide of his fingertips along her bare back betrayed him as being awake. Sienna stared absently at his chest, wondering if she should talk to him or let him sleep. She'd kept quiet about the classroom incident all day, but it kept resurfacing in her mind.

"I can practically hear you thinking so hard," Klaus murmured. Sienna sighed and Klaus kissed her forehead, "What is it?"

"Its stupid, and I know it isn't true," she said.

"But?" Klaus urged her to continue.

"Karen, that snotty girl in my first class, she's a bitch."

Klaus knew exactly who she was talking about, "She asked me to be her boyfriend two years ago."

Sienna shot up in the bed, the blankets falling away from her breasts to leave them exposed to Klaus' eyes. "What did you say?"

"No. I was too absorbed in becoming the Prefect to date anybody."

"Did you _like_ her?" Sienna asked.

Klaus smirked at her obvious jealousy, but answered her without teasing, "No. I thought she was fake. Still do, in fact." Sienna relaxed a little at his words. "What did she say?"

Sienna shook her head, "I'm just being sensitive, but she said you were only with me because of our families. Basically called me a train wreck and you were too good for me." Sienna laughed nervously and Klaus frowned.

Reaching up, Klaus cupped her cheek with one hand, "You're the one who's too good for me, Giovanna. I am incredibly lucky that you chose me."

Sienna smiled, "Yes. You are." Klaus smiled at her teasing before he pushed her back down and moved over her. "Klaus," she whispered his name before he kissed her. Klaus took his time kissing his way down her body until she shook with anticipation. Then, he took his time loving her into the small hours of the night.

Chapter 6 end.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Chapter 7

The heat of the summer gave way to fall breezes and eventually snow as winter came in full blast. Sienna enjoyed the months as her relationship with Klaus grew, the two of them nearly inseparable. Her siblings still teased the pair, but Klaus took it very well. It was usually Sienna threatening them with curses and the like while Klaus chuckled softly at them. Even stupid Karen gave up on trying to be a nuisance. It was obvious that Sienna and Klaus were adorably, sickeningly, in love.

Sienna walked happily to her last class before the holiday break holding hands with Klaus.

"Why are you smiling so stupidly?" Klaus teased.

"Hey! I'm just happy its Christmas. We'll get to spend some time at home for the holiday and I'm really excited."

Klaus smiled, "Me, too." Outside the classroom, Klaus bent down to place a soft kiss on Sienna's lips. "I'll meet you after class."

"Okay," she smiled up at him and watched him leave, before going into the classroom.

* * *

Later, Klaus lay on Sienna's dorm bed as she scurried around the room throwing things into her suitcase.

"I told you to pack last night so this wouldn't happen," Klaus frowned.

Sienna stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed her toothbrush and make-up box from the bathroom. "This is the last of it, I swear." She zipped the messy suitcase closed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Smiling wickedly, Sienna jumped onto the bed and straddled Klaus. His hands went instinctively to her hips as she bent down to trail kisses along his jaw and neck. Klaus rubbed his hands down her jean-clad thighs then back up to cup her butt and squeeze.

"We'll miss the train if you keep this up," Klaus said.

"Mmm..." Sienna licked his ear and Klaus gave her another little squeeze. "You're right," She said as she got up.

"Tease," Klaus accused as he sat up and watched her place her guitar in it's case.

"Me?" She looked at him with her eyes wide. "I would never tease you, Mr. Prefect."

Klaus smirked and grabbed their suitcases, "I'm sure everybody's waiting." Sienna nodded and followed Klaus downstairs.

They met up with Sienna's siblings and Elias and made their way to the train station. The trip was mostly uneventful with the Pagano siblings occasionally teasing each other. At one point, Vinny dozed off. Tony used this as an opportunity to start screaming in his twin's face as if he were being murdered. Vinny woke screaming himself and once he realized what was happening, proceeded to wrap Tony in a choke hold.

A few hours passed before they finally arrived at their destination. Sienna saw her family's driver waiting inside the station, smiling pleasantly at their approach, "So glad to see you all home safely. Your parents will be most pleased, especially your mother."

Sienna smiled and said to Klaus, "That's code for 'Your mother is freaking out with party preparations and needs you right away.' I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

Klaus nodded, "I look forward to it." Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Brother!" Elias was several yards away with their own driver, waiting for Klaus. With one more kiss, Klaus said good-bye and joined his brother.

Sienna turned to catch up with her own family and followed them to the limo that would take them home. It was another half hour before they pulled onto the familiar drive of the Pagano estate. They drove through the gates and up the long drive, coming to a stop at the base of the stairs to the front of the mansion. Viviana, the youngest of the siblings at only 13, ran right up to Sienna and hugged her tightly as she got out of the car.

"I'm so glad you're home! Mom is driving us all crazy," she groaned.

"Where is she?" Sienna chuckled.

"The ballroom," Vivi moved on to hug her remaining siblings.

Sienna left her siblings and walked up the stairs to greet their butler, Acton, who kindly held the door for her. After a quick chat, she moved into the house and through the entrance hall to the large ballroom.

"Mamma mia, this can't be," Alessa Pagano was pacing back and forth on the far side of the extravagant room. Her black hair was tied into a delicate knot by her neck and her brow was furrowed. She had her hand up to her mouth as she thought.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Sienna approached the older woman.

Alessa turned with a big smile, "Sienna, mia bambina." She opened her arms and Sienna walked into them without complaint. They hugged for a solid minute before Sienna pulled out of her mother's arms and studied her face.

"So what's the problem?"

Sighing, Alessa said, "These fiori. They clash with the linen."

Sienna looked at the table, covered in an egg shell cloth, and the flowers that her mother said clashed. The arrangement had white hydrangea, red roses, and purple statice. "Take out the statice and add some evergreen ferns and a pine cone or two. It's Christmas, after all."

"I'll call the florist. Ah, bambina, I'm so glad you're home. We only have three days to plan. Now, onto the next item," Alessa locked arms with her daughter and began to talk to her about the food.

Hours later, Sienna finally fell into her bed, exhausted from the long day.

The next morning, Sienna pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder long sleeved top. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and headed downstairs for breakfast. It was a tradition to have everybody sit for breakfast the first day they came back from the Academy. Sienna walked into the dinning room to see that her father was already sitting in his seat at the head of the table.

"Watcha reading, old man?" Sienna asked as she sat down next to him, stealing a biscuit.

"Newspaper, bambina. Same as every morning," he replied. Giancarlo had salt and pepper hair and a neatly trimmed beard in the same color.

"Anything interesting?" She asked.

"The Goldstein name came up," he said, still reading.

"Oh? Did Walter invent something new?" She continued to munch the biscuit.

"Not Walter. Klaus. Seems he's dating my daughter," Now Giancarlo examined his daughter over the paper.

Sienna choked on her biscuit. "Dad… I was going to mention it.."

"Vinny told me months ago," he said calmly and folded the paper neatly setting it down. Sienna silently cursed her younger brother. "Is it serious?"

Sienna started to blush. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with her father, "Dad..." Sighing, Sienna added, "Yeah, I guess it is, now can we please change the subject?"

"Bambina, I have never seen you blush over a man before," her mother said as she walked in with several of her siblings. Vivi and Kat came in with the twins Lucio and Lucia.

"Wait, you're blushing?" Lucio said.

"Is this about Klaus?" Lucia asked.

Sienna threw her head back and groaned.

"I remember you used to tease that poor boy day in and day out," her mother said before placing a kiss on Giancarlo's cheek. He held her hand as he gazed up at her affectionately. As a child, Sienna thought this tiny moment they shared each morning was gross. Now, as an adult in love herself, she thought it was the purest show of their love for each other. The few seconds where they gazed at each other lovingly ended with Giancarlo kissing Alessa's hand. She moved to sit on his right side, opposite of Sienna.

"Are we talking about Sin's new boyfriend?" 16-year-old Roberto entered followed by Marco, 15.

"I should have known you all knew," Sienna grumbled. Tony, Vinny, and Bri were the lasts to come into the dining room and instantly joined in on the conversation.

Sienna was ready to throw biscuits at them all when the elegant chime of the doorbell sounded. Wondering who it could be, Sienna moved to get the door.

"Acton will get it, Giovanna," her father motioned for her to sit back down. Suddenly suspicious, Sienna looked at her smiling mother, who refused to look back. That was when she noticed the empty seat next to her with a place setting.

Moments later, Acton walked into the room and addressed her father, "Master Goldstein is here, Sir."

"Ah, very good," Giancarlo stood as Klaus walked into the room.

Sienna jumped out of her seat, "Klaus! What are you doing here?"

Mid handshake, Giancarlo said, "I invited him for breakfast. It's good to see you again, Klaus."

"And you, Sir."

Laughing, he said, "Just Gino, Klaus. Now have a seat. Acton, we're ready for the food, if you please."

"Certainly, Sir," Acton turned to the kitchens as Klaus took the seat next to Sienna.

Food was instantly carried out by several maids on platters. There was quite a bit of it seeing how they had such a large family. During the commotion, Sienna turned to Klaus and whispered, "I am so sorry for whatever happens here."

Klaus chuckled and grabbed her hand. Lifting it to his lips, he placed a soft kiss on the back of it and smiled at her, "For you, I think I can handle it."

Neither Giancarlo nor Alessa missed the quiet exchange between the two but said nothing. Their children were already helping themselves to the food as Klaus and Sienna smiled at each other happily.

* * *

After promising to see Sienna when his business with her father was done, Klaus followed Giancarlo to his study. Closing the door behind them, they each took a seat.

"I must admit, I'm not surprised you called me last night, Klaus," Gino said to the younger man. Indeed, Klaus had called to ask to see him and Giancarlo had invited him to breakfast. Still, Klaus looked surprised and Gino laughed. "Well you always come for a visit to 'pay your respects to your mentor' when you are home, don't you? Although, I'm pretty sure your true motives were to see Sienna."

Yes, so was Klaus, "I wish I'd realized my feelings for her sooner. Then we wouldn't have wasted so many years fighting." For a moment, Klaus seemed sad.

Gino shook his head, "Always so serious, Klaus. But, I suppose you are right. However, you have many years to come."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Sir. My future with Sienna."

"Go on, Klaus. I'm listening."

Klaus continued to speak.

Chapter 7 end.

 **I hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Chapter 8

"Mom! I'm taking a break!" Sienna called out when she saw Klaus walk into the ballroom.

"Bambina, del deserto!" Alessa called to her retreating form.

Sienna turned and began walking backwards, "Mom, we make the same cookies every year. We'll start baking in an hour." Spinning around she grabbed Klaus' outstretched hand and dragged him back out of the room. "I'm so sorry about my family. I didn't think my dad would invite you over like that."

Klaus chuckled and tucked some hair behind Sienna's ear, "I don't mind. There's never a dull moment around your family. Besides, I need to scold you for not calling me last night."

Sienna's eyes widened, "Oh my, God, Klaus, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. My mother had me helping her until late and I just fell asleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep," Klaus admitted. Last night he had felt incredibly vulnerable. It was the first night he hadn't fallen asleep with her tucked safely in his arms in a long time. He'd hated it.

Sienna wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled into the fabric of his shirt. Klaus held her tightly and breathed in her scent.

"Get a room!" Briella giggled as she came towards them carrying some of the linen for the tables.

Katarina was following behind her with her own pile of linen, "Are you baking with us, Klaus?"

"Yeah," Briella continued, "You're practically family now. Gotta pull your weight!" With another giggle, Briella moved past them and into the room. Katarina smiled sweetly and followed Bri.

Sienna groaned, "We will never have a moment alone in this house."

Klaus smiled and leaned down for a kiss. Sienna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him enthusiastically back. "I don't mind the liveliness of your home," Klaus said. "And if it means I get to spend more time with you, I think I will stay to help with the baking."

Sienna smoothed down the front of his shirt as she said, "Well, we still have 50 minutes before we start, you know." She looked up at him through her lashes.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't tempt me, _Giovanna."_ The way he said her name gave her chills as she pulled him down by his shirt for another kiss.

* * *

The large kitchen quickly became an uncontrolled mass of baking and playful teasing. Klaus and Sienna were in charge of making the frosting, which Klaus kept eating. At one point, Alessa herself caught him and smacked his hand with her wooden spoon. Sienna chuckled but was given a tap on her behind from her mother for laughing at Klaus. Almost every one of the Pagano siblings were caught eating something and received similar treatment from their mother on several occasions.

Klaus loved it. His home was filled with studying or training, not this loud, messy joy the Paganos seemed so full of. Looking at Sienna laughing as one of her brother's got the next slap, Klaus knew this is how he wanted his future to be. He wanted his home filled with laughter, her laughter.

When the cookies were all baked, over three hundred of them, and cooled, everyone was given a spot at the long island counter, a knife, and a bowl of frosting. Klaus looked over to see Sienna smiling at him from his side, so he bent his head down and gave her a quick, sweet kiss.

"Ewwww!" came the chorus of her siblings. Her parents laughed and copied them with a kiss of their own. "EWWWWW!" They yelled louder. Gino caught Klaus' eye and gave him an approving nod, remembering their earlier conversation. He had no doubt in his mind of Klaus' love and devotion to his daughter.

It was late in the evening when the cookies were all done. Most of Sienna's family retired to their rooms while she and Klaus relaxed in the parlor.

"What a hectic day," Sienna sighed as she plopped down on the loveseat. Klaus sat next to her and pulled her close. She snuggled into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I enjoyed it, though," Klaus admitted.

Smiling, Sienna kissed him on the cheek. They sat like that for close to an hour talking about nothing in particular. Eventually Klaus left for the night, saying he would come back to help with preparations in the morning. Really, he just wanted to be with her.

* * *

The next two days passed by in a busy blur. It seemed Alessa always had a task for each of her children and Klaus. There was barely time to catch their breath as the Christmas Ball approached. The whole family stood in the entryway of the ballroom and looked at their work just hours before the start time.

Alessa smiled happily, "It's finished." She turned to her family, "Now, all of you off to get ready!" She shooed them away.

Sienna walked Klaus out, explaining that they both needed to get dressed and that she'd see him in a few hours.

That evening, Klaus arrived at the Pagano residence with the rest of his family. His older brother, Wesley, was helping his very pregnant wife out of the car. Carole rolled her eyes at Wesley, saying she was fully capable of lifting herself from the seat. Heidi, Klaus' mother, was excitedly chatting with Walter about catching up with Alessa, while Elias stayed fairly quiet.

Klaus realized he felt slightly nervous as Wesley clapped him on the shoulder, "I know that look."

Frowning at his older brother, Klaus replied, "What look?"

"Panic," Wesley smiled. "I felt the same way when I approached Carole. Just relax."

"That's your advice?" Klaus asked. "It's really unhelpful." He fingered the small box in his pocket for the hundredth time as Wesley laughed.

"Good luck, Klaus," Wesley held his arm out to Carole and the pair ascended the stairs to the mansion.

Taking a deep breath, Klaus followed them in. Already, the house was filled with people. He knew most and was stopped several times to chat. It took him longer than he wanted to find Sienna. She was in the ballroom, arm looped in Vinny's as she chatted with a group of people around their age. Sienna was stunning in her deep green, sleeveless dress. It hugged her curves before hanging loosely from her hips to the floor. Her hair was done in an elaborate-looking bun on top of her head and she wore a string of pearls around her neck. She was smiling pleasantly at their group while Vinny frowned. Klaus realized why immediately. The group was mostly men, and among them was Sienna's ex-boyfriend, Jeremy.

Vinny saw Klaus and nodded to him, flicking his gaze to Sienna's ex and rolling his eyes. Klaus understood and moved toward their group. Vinny removed his arm from Sienna's.

"You graduate this year, don't you, Sienna?" The _boy_ was saying. "Will you spellsing again? Really, you have such a gift and it shouldn't be wasted. Oh, did you hear my family's announcement? Next year I'll be taking over the company. I was influential before, but now I have a lot of resources at my disposal. The only thing I'm missing would be a beautiful woman at my side." He continued on as Klaus moved to Sienna and wrapped his arm around her waist.

She smiled up at him and he planted a quick kiss on her lips, "You look beautiful, dear." The group went wide-eyed at the interaction and Vinny suppressed a snicker. "Jeremy, you look well," Klaus said flatly.

"And you, Klaus," Jeremy replied coldly. The heir to his father's empire, Jeremy was one of _those_ rich kids. He thought he was entitled to everything and anything. "I didn't realize Sienna was seeing anybody. I never would have guessed _you_."

Klaus pulled Sienna closer and smiled at Jeremy, "And I'm surprised to hear your father is retiring and leaving the company to _you_. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I'll need to borrow Sienna from you. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen." Klaus led Sienna away without waiting for an answer.

Sienna's shoulders were shaking with repressed laughter, "Did you see his face when you kissed me?" She looked up at his frown and she sobered. "Klaus?"

"I can't leave your side. Every time I turn around, some guy tries to take you from me," Klaus felt stupid. How could he be jealous of _Jeremy_?

Sienna smiled, "I guess I'll just have to stay next to you all night, then. Would you be my escort tonight, Mr. Goldstein?"

Klaus looked down at her smiling face. She always knew how to set his mind at ease, his Giovanna. "It would be my pleasure, Ms. Pagano," Klaus took her hand and rested it in the crook of his elbow.

Soon after, Giancarlo and Alessa stood near the front of the room next to an elegant band and thanked everyone for coming. They announced the official start of the Pagano Christmas Ball and the band began to play a Waltz. Giancarlo led Alessa to the center of the room and the pair began to dance.

Sienna smiled as she watched her parents. They'd done this dance a hundred times and it showed in their professional movements. Suddenly, Klaus' spoke into her hear, "Come dance with me." Klaus didn't wait for an answer, but led her towards the center of the room where they joined her parents. Klaus easily picked up the Waltz and Sienna followed his lead. Klaus was an excellent dance partner when it came to ballroom dancing.

Other pairs began to join in the dance, but Sienna barely noticed them. She was entranced by Klaus and found herself wishing this dance would never end. But eventually, it did. The dancers all clapped before some departed the floor and others stayed for the next song. Klaus and Sienna began to mingle with the party-goers. As the daughter of the hosts, Sienna had a responsibility to do so. Klaus was the perfect escort, but Sienna noticed he seemed to be a little off. She wondered if the run-in with Jeremy bothered him more than he let on.

When they came to the edge of all the people, Sienna waved her hand towards her face, "I need a breath of air."

Klaus nodded, "Let's head to the greenhouse. We wont be cold in there," taking her arm and placing it in his elbow, Klaus led her outside. He instantly removed his jacket and draped it over Sienna's shoulders. She smiled gratefully and they strolled through the snow covered gardens to the enchanted greenhouse. Sienna's father had built it for her mother. Alessa loved tropical flowers, but the winters here were just too cold to keep anything alive. He'd cast some spells and the greenhouse was always warm as summer.

Sienna sighed in relief at the warmth as Klaus closed the door behind them. Moving further into the greenhouse, Sienna found a bench near some Amazon Lilies and sat down. Klaus took a seat next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Klaus?" she asked.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine," he sounded distracted, like he was thinking really hard about something. Sienna waited for him. She knew Klaus, he would talk when he was ready. Finally, he looked at her, "Sienna, I've spent most of my life confused and angry about why I could never stop thinking about you. The girl who teased me constantly." He smiled at Sienna's sheepish look. "Every time you were near, I found myself watching you, secretly hoping you would look back. That you would notice me as I noticed you. Sienna, for as long as I can remember, I've always wanted you, and now that I have you, I don't ever want to let you go. I want my life filled with your laughter, your love." Klaus reached his hand into his pocket and moved from his seat to the ground in front of her.

"Klaus?" Sienna's eyes were wide, shiny.

Kneeling on one knee, Klaus pulled the velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Sienna gasped at the beautiful diamond ring, then looked at Klaus. He was looking up at her and she saw all the love in the world in his eyes. "Giovanna Sienna Pagano, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Tears fell from Sienna's eyes as Klaus slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling ear to ear. He stood and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her as she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Klaus held her tightly as she laughed.

Cupping her face, Klaus said, "I love you, Giovanna."

"I love you, too, Klaus," she smiled and Klaus knew right then that he was truly the most fortunate man in the world.

Chapter 8 end.

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart or its characters.**

Epilogue. Six Years Later

Klaus rolled over to discover the space next to him in bed was empty. Groggily blinking awake, he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned and threw on a shirt and jeans before exiting his room and heading down the hall.

"Dada!" A small voice called out to him from the room he entered, and Klaus smiled at his son. The almost two-year-old was the spitting image of his wife with dark hair and eyes. He was standing in his crib, tapping the side with his hands while smiling at Klaus. Chuckling, Klaus moved to the crib and lifted the boy with ease.

"Let's find Mama," Klaus said as he left the room. They moved down the stairs where Klaus couldn't ignore his favorite scent coming from the kitchen. There he found her. Sienna had her back to him, her long hair pulled into a bun as she made frosting with their three-year-old daughter. She was standing on a chair, her blond curls bouncing as she happily mixed the contents of the bowl. Klaus put his son down and he moved up to Sienna. Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his hands on her round belly and kissed her cheek.

Sienna smiled, "Good morning."

Klaus frowned at the massive pile of cookies. Sienna must have been awake for hours baking these, "Couldn't sleep?"

Sienna shook her head and placed her hands over his own just as Klaus felt a few bumps from the area. Sienna hissed uncomfortably.

Klaus felt excitement bubble up inside him, "You know, the last time you woke unbelievably early and baked a hundred cookies..."

"There isn't a hundred cookies.." she frowned.

Chuckling, Klaus continued, "You went into labor."

Sienna rolled her eyes, "I'm not going into… oww..."

"Stubborn," Klaus said with a smile. He rubbed her belly until the contraction ended. He popped a cookie into his mouth and said, "Let's go meet our baby."

The End.

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading until the very end! I appreciate your support and patience!**

 **I'd also like to let you all know that I am not done with Wizardess Heart and plan to make this the first in a series. I'm already working on two more stories centering on Luca and Schuyler and plan to do one for Amelia and some of the others. Some of these will follow the game while others will be original story arcs of my own. That being said, character creation is a long process. I am not opposed to accepting some of your characters to be key and/or minor players in my stories. Please note, I will cite you on your characters, but the story line will be completely my design. Keep in mind, I may interpret your character differently than you, so if you do choose to leave one in my care, please be thorough. Descriptions, background, family, talents-if any-, familiars-if any. What do they excel in? What are they bad at? Favorites, dislikes. Personality. Pros and cons-face it, nobody is perfect. Please do not be hurt if your character doesn't fit in a story, I will try my best to fit any I can. All gender identities, sexual orientations welcome, staff characters (ie: professors) welcome. I'm very open. You can leave your characters in the comments or PM me. I look forward to writing my next story with your help!**


End file.
